


I'm more than just a badge

by Tappedcarrot8



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tappedcarrot8/pseuds/Tappedcarrot8
Summary: Maggie asks for Alex's help on a case.





	

"Danvers, are you busy? I could do with your help on a case" Maggie's voice was like a sirens song to Alex, how could she refuse.   
"Hey, Yeah sure, what's up, where are you? I'll come pick you up" Alex smiled to herself.  
Maggie gave her the address for the crime scene   
"See you soon, Danvers"   
"Awhh was that Maggie" Kara teased   
"Yeah" Alex beamed "she needs help on a case, do you mind?"   
"No, no of course by all means" Kara insisted.

"Danvers hey, this is a tricky one, we don't think this is the attackers only victim, I need your help stopping him" Maggie spoke using uneasy voice, of which Alex hadn't heard before, Maggie was always so confident, so why had this shook her?  
"Okay, well we could go back and do some research first?" Alex suggested pausing before speaking again  
"hey, are you okay? What's up?" Alex questioned   
"What, yeah, I uh-I'm fine, I just wanna catch this guy y'know" Maggie sounded unconfident, Alex didn't question her, Alex put it down to the case, she was just busy. 

After a few hours of researching, putting together a suspects board the pair were at a dead end, Maggie found an envelope under all the paper and proceeded to take a look inside  
"Found it! Come on we need to go" Maggie demanded   
"Great, what is it, where is it? I'll drive" 

17 minutes later an old, shabby, abandoned house stood before them. The house had broken windows, over grown bushes and half a stone path, clearly it hadn't been occupied for some years.   
Maggie pulled out her gun, quickly followed by Alex  
"Danvers, you take the downstairs I'll take the upstairs" Maggie whispered  
"Okay, meet me at the front door in 10 minutes?" Alex suggested   
"Good idea" Maggie agreed  
With that the two parted, Alex on the bottom floor, Maggie on the top.   
10 minutes had passed, Alex had checked downstairs, there was no evidence of life. Alex went to the door, however Maggie wasn't there, getting worried, she went upstairs to find Maggie, the upstairs looked a little more lively than downstairs, there were chairs, couches and tables, none of which had dust on them. As Alex proceeded to find Maggie she heard something fall, she moved to the door and looked down the hall, she saw Maggie moving from one room to another and a shadow that wasn't Maggie's further down the hall, the figure started to move closer and closer to Maggie.   
Without thinking about herself Alex ran to Maggie rugby tackling her to the ground, only just narrowly avoiding the bullet that the figure had fired, Maggie lifted her gun and shot 4 bullets in different directions hoping for one to hit the shooter, which one did.   
Alex who was laid on top of Maggie quickly moved, Maggie got to her feet, then lifted Alex.  
The pair slowly walked towards the body on the floor, pointing their guns towards at it, Alex moved it over using her foot, he pulled out his gun to shoot Maggie but before he had the chance Alex had shot him, 3 times, she was taking no chances.   
"What happened to meet me in 10?" Alex questioned  
"Danvers, I needed to find them, or evidence, or just some clue about where he was going next. I needed something, anything!" Maggie explained  
"You better call this in" Alex quietly spoke as she walked back down the stairs.

The car ride to Maggie's was mostly quiet, until Maggie noticed Alex bleeding.   
"Danvers, you're hurt" Maggie worried  
"I'm fine, I think I caught it when I tackled you, there was something sharp on the floor" Alex replied  
"Let me take a look" Maggie insisted  
Alex pulled over and allowed Maggie to look at the slice in her right hand shoulder, it wasn't deep, but it had bled a lot, Alex had fallen onto a broken floor board which had sliced her instantly.   
"You need to have this seen too" Maggie told Alex   
"I'm going back to the DEO, I'll have a doctor fix it there" Alex said, calming Maggie from worrying  
As Alex continued driving she got a call, from Kara  
"Alex, we could do with you back at the DEO, J'onn wants you, he sounds pretty serious about it"  
As Maggie and Alex arrived outside Maggie's apartment, Maggie leant over and kissed Alex  
"Thank you, for your help, I couldn't have done it without you" she said  
as she got out the car  
"And get that shoulder looked at, or you'll have me to deal with" 

Back at the DEO  
"What's the matter?" Alex questioned  
"The president wants this report filling in" J'onn spoke using a deep and serious voice   
"Yeah, of course" Alex obliged, what's it about  
"The safety of aliens act, the president wants justice for aliens, so I figured you were one of the best people to have your say" J'onn handed the envelope to Alex before leaving to attend to DEO business.

Alex's phone went off several times  
"Please will you answer your phone, all I can hear is buzz buzz ever 10 seconds" Kara complained before proceeding "tell Maggie I said hi"   
"Okay, okay I'll answer" Alex replied   
Alex had 4 text messages;

'Danvers, can we talk (don't worry I'm not breaking up with you)'

'Also thank you for helping me with that case earlier'

'I swear if you haven't got that shoulder checked, I myself will murder you' 

'I'm picking you up at 8, no arguments, wear something nice'

Alex showed Kara the last message, her cheeks blushed and she could barely talk she was already so exited.   
"Come on, were going home and getting you ready, you actually have a date...wow I don't think that's ever happened before" Kara teased Alex  
At Alex's apartment, there lay clothes on the bed, clothes on the floor, clothes everywhere  
"Nothing looks good enough, she's gonna hate me, I'm going to look horrible" Alex cried  
"Alex, I found the one" Kara said enthusiastically   
Kara pulled out a beautiful black dress, it had a clear line on each side of the dress which lead from the bottom of the leg to the top underneath the arm.   
Alex was all to eager to try it on, she stood in front of the mirror. Alex looked gorgeous, all of her confidence came rushing back  
"Omg it's ten to eight, I haven't even brushed my hair she's going I be here soon" Alex worried, rushing around brushing her hair putting her lipstick on and trying to find her purse.  
The doorbell rang, Kara left through the window   
"Good luck" she shouted as she flew away.  
"You ready Danvers?" Maggie asked  
Smiling Alex replied  
"Of course, you look amazing"  
"Right back at ya" Maggie said

Maggie had taken Alex to a restaurant  
"I didn't know which food you'd want, so this restaurant pretty much sells everything"   
Alex didn't reply, she was too busy looking at Maggie, who looked absolutely stunning in a dark green dress, there was no denying that Maggie was the most beautiful woman Alex had ever seen.

"Hey sawyer, can I ask you something?" Alex spoke softly  
"Sure what is it?"  
"Why was this case so important to you?" Alex said curiously  
Maggie sighed before answering  
"Jade Smith, the girl who was murdered, she was a friend, I had to get justice for her" Maggie was upset, she hadn't shown her emotional side very often, when she did Alex knew that it was important.  
Alex moved closer to Maggie before proceeding to kiss her.  
"We got him, he isn't ever hurting someone you love again, we made sure of that" Alex reassured her.   
"I know I'm focused on my job, I know when I'm working I can be a real pain in the arse, but I love my job, I always have. Helping people is something I've always wanted to do" Maggie admitted  
"Hey, I know, me too, I would never be angry at you because you love your work, okay?" Alex was confident, she knew just how much Maggie's career meant to her, she wasn't going to do anything to jeopardise that.   
"I care about things other than my job too, I care about you"  
Alex was so lost for words, she still couldn't believe Maggie wanted her, it was still so surreal, but she was glad.  
"I'm more than just a badge" Maggie said, before leaning in to Alex to kiss her.


End file.
